sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Furi the Etherling
Were you looking for Fury the wolf? '''Furi the Etherling '''is the ruler of Shade, home of the Etherlings. He is owned by User:WildgirlN. Basic Info Furi is a middle-aged, male Etherling. He is a Level 4 Etherling, but generally doesn't use his powers. Personality At first glance, Furi appears to have some sanity. However, he will use any means necessary to get what he wants, even completely irrational or unethical things. He is very prideful and ambitious, believing he is invincible. He views his son as the only possible danger to his throne, due to his self-imposed rule that only a male Level 4 Etherling can take the throne. Appearance Although he can shapeshift, Furi tends to assume the same form, appearing to be a young Mobian-Etherling hybrid. He dresses very royally, wearing a crown and some variation of royal robes. Relatives Furi has a son, Kato the Etherling. He also has a niece, June the Etherling. Backstory Early Life Furi was born into a well-to-do family of Level 3 and Level 4 Etherlings. In his late teens, he was made a servant in the royal castle, and in his early twenties was promoted to a noble in the king's court. Furi's ambition led him to desire the throne, and he began scheming as to how to get the throne. The current laws were hierarchical; the throne would pass to the heir, then to the next heir. The current heir to the throne was the king's son, but since his son had no children, the throne would then pass to a noble. Furi decided he wanted to be that noble. In The King's Court He began campaigning for promotion to a higher-ranking noble, but when promotions didn't come fast enough, he turned to more unethical methods. He approached each member of the court in turn, offering them each a large amount of money in exchange for their loyalty and support. Some of them accepted his offer. Others threatened to report him for attempted bribery and get him thrown out of the court. Furi used his Level 4 powers to murder each of those nobles, since mind control would be too taxing to his health. Since Etherlings cannot be easily traced, he was never found out, and he continued to grow in power. The king's son, sensing a pattern to the murders, hunted around and ended up catching Furi in the act. Furi hadn't been planning on killing the prince, but now that the prince knew, Furi ended up attacking and killing him as well. With the king's son and a lot of his nobles dead, Furi became the heir to the throne. He didn't want to wait for the king to die off naturally, so he forced the king's scientists, either by bribery or threats, to create a virus for him. This virus manifested itself in a "second personality" which would afflict the victim of the virus. After being given a few syringes full of the virus, Furi killed off all the scientists who seemed like they might tell on him. From then on, it was simple for him to infect the king with the virus by putting it in his drink. A couple of days later, word got out that the king would occasionally go completely mad. His periods of madness increased quickly, until he spent almost the entire day raving and throwing things. His advisors (all of them loyal to Furi) quickly decided to move the king to a home for mentally unstable patients, and make the heir the king. This heir, of course, was Furi. Becoming King Fury wed the king's young daughter and quickly settled into life as the king. Although the marriage was by force, the king's daughter, Kira, was a naturally nice, compliant person, and soon came to love Furi. Furi loved Kira in return, but he committed himself to abstinence (i.e. he decided not to have children), because he did not want any powerful children who might take the throne from him by force, especially as he became old. Unfortunately for Furi, he did not possess the self-discipline to stay committed, and one day, Kira found that she was pregnant. Furi was very frusturated at his own actions, and he set about trying to find a way to keep the child from possibly taking the throne. Since he had some vials left of the split personality virus, Furi decided to use the virus on his child, expecting that he/she would also go mad like the king, and be too mentally unstable to ever pose a threat. Late in the pregnancy, he performed surgery on an unconscious Kira, piercing the back of his unborn child's neck with a needle and injecting the virus. He keep Kira asleep with his mind manipulation until she had completely healed; not telling her that he had infected their child. Kato's Birth/Early Life The child, Kato, was born a couple months later. Like most babies, he spent most of his time sleeping. As Kato grew older, though, it became obvious that something was wrong with him. He slept much of the time, even as a toddler and preschooler, and any kind of shapeshifting or mind control that his mother tried to teach him caused him to sink into sleep. Furi suspected that this was the work of the virus, but he was still expecting the second personality to manifest itself at some point. At age five, Kato was taken to a school for the children of royalty and nobility. As he walked in, he spotted a girl his age and went totally nuts. He tried to rip the girl to shreds, but a couple of teachers prevented him from doing so. Furi recieved a report of this and suspected that it was the manifestation of the second personality. He was pleased -- it seemed Kato was going mad after all. But as Kato grew older, it became evident that his "madness" was not the same type as the king's. For one, he only went after girls, never men or boys. Secondly, his attacks became romantic in nature, he would kiss or hug the girl he went after. Fury was still waiting for a good time to get Kato locked away, but in the meantime, he set up laws that would only allow male Level 4 Etherlings to ascend to the throne. He also arranged for all of the men who fit that criteria to either be exhiled or killed (except for Kato), so that there was no chance of anyone stealing his throne. When Kato was ten years old, Furi recieved a report that he had attacked and killed a preteen girl. According to the guards who caught him in the act, the girl had refused to romance with Kato, and he had become enraged and smashed her against a wall. Furi decided that this was the perfect time to press charges against Kato and get him locked up. Apparently terrified by what he had done, Kato ran away that very night. Furi was furious (no pun intended) and sent guards after him. The guards returned, telling him that he had escaped to Mobius, and that they didn't dare enter for fear of the terrifying creatures that lived there. Current Life Furi rules his kingdom with an iron fist nowadays. Although he is very prideful, he still considers Kato a threat, and often comes up with new ways to try to kill him. Trivia *Fury's hobby is novel-writing, aside from when he's ruling the planet, of course. *Wild will be working on making Fury less "stereotypical bad guy" and more realistic. Category:Etherlings Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Other Powers